Nightfall
Some information lifted from the official bio. Nightfall is the heroic name of Daniella Van Damme-Carrington, member of The Vixxens. History Dani is an heiress to an old money and a new money family. Her father was a politician and author. Her mother was a former model and CEO of an international communications firm. Dani was always distant from her family and her cousin Samantha who was like Dani, was unable to be her friend because of a feud between their fathers (disapproval over the fact Samantha's father had married Dani's aunt - it was an old family thing). Her mother's family were snobs too and Dani grew up with hostile relatives isolating her family. Her father was killed in an avalanche on a skiing trip when she was 7. At age 10 she and her mother were caught in a plane crash, they wound up in an ancient Nepalese temple dedicated to the balance of light and dark. her mother investigated an altar and accidentally opened a vortex of darkness. This counted as a sacrifice to the altar and Dani was filled with the Eternal Night, this allowed her to survive the return to civilization - but made the rest of her life quite difficult under rumor and the fact she no longer quite fit in with humans. Dr. Alexander called her to Poseidon Prep when she was called by Dani's grandmother. When not at school she lives under the guardianship of her housekeeper and butler (Mrs. Abigale Wilkes and Mr. Jacob Oliver), to whom her parents entrusted her care and upbringing. Powers and abilities Daniella has absorbed a massive amount of pure darkness from The Eternal Night, one of the elemental fonts. This allows her to create shadow creatures and constructs (claws, shields, tendrils, etc) at will. She also has the ability to create shadow daggers that can paralyse the body in a comatose state (during which they turn black and white). She usually generate shadow slides and waves to ride and can control darkness allowing her to cause a blackout even heat vision and NVG can't pierce. She can also give others a form of night vision. She can also morph her clothes. She possesses the ability to teleport people as well as herself but it is very draining. Breakdown: = Shadow/Darkness Generation, manipulation, animation and dispelling. = Teleportation (self and others) = Shadow Daggers = Blackout (darkness perception control) Dani is a fully trained ballerina. Dani is an excellent rock climber and swimmer. Dani is trained in Tae-Kwon-Do and Kickboxing from her anger management sessions. Dani speaks Fluent French and Catalan. She is also familiar with other languages such as Russian, Nepalese, Japanese, Italian and German though mostly through her Language-Tapes. Personality Dani has a lot of pent up anger, she is distant (for the protection of others she believes) and although she appears apathetic sometimes the fact is she feels things greatly. Dani can be sharp tongued and very cunning; she knows when people are attracted to her and isn’t above using it. She appears confident but has great guilt over her mother’s disappearance; an incident that has led her to believe people that get close to her will be hurt. Dani is quite a collected personality; she can verbally spar with the best and then switch back to being a gentle guide to her friends when they need it. She’s amazingly determined and when she wants something she is hard to divert from that course. Dani is depressed and pessimistic most of the time only on occasion rising to lighter moods. Despite her cool and apathetic exterior Dani is actually quite lonely and guilty, two things she believes are her own doing, the former because she sends people away for their “own good”, and the latter because of her mothers disappearance. External links * Official bio